


The Causal Cascade

by SerahSerah



Series: HSCW 2014 [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi, Swearing, and narrative tangents, gratuitous use of seers powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerahSerah/pseuds/SerahSerah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee and Terezi get themselves embroiled in a bet about predictability. Rose uses this as an excuse to explain some key points of chaos theory.</p>
<p>Written (but not submitted) for the HSWC mainround 1.<br/>The prompt was: Butterfly effect; small changes with large consequences</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Causal Cascade

What you will see unfolding here is a phenomenon most commonly referred to as a causal cascade. The causality in question may lie within the domain of other players. Terezi could tell you much about how the decisions people make on the basis of their experience and personality can alter the effects or the direction of events, and the world they inhabit. And whether or not you believe the alpha-timeline and your behavior within it to be predetermined will inform your opinion on that explanation. But events being what they are, it will fall to me to do the explaining of what could be considered a prime example of such a cascade. The initial event, as I’m sure you will be unsurprised to learn, is a coin toss. A coin toss, and a bet. 

GC: G44444MZ333333  
TC: WhAt aRe yOu aLl mAkInG NoIsE Up iN HeRe?  
GC: G4MZ33 1’M BOOOOOR3D!  
TC: AiN’T AnY Of mY TrOuBlE If a sIsTeR CaN’T Be eNtErTaInInG HeRsElF FoR HaLf a mOtHeRfUcKiN DaY.  
TC: AnD It aIn’t uP To tHiS ClOwN To mAkE EnTeRtAiNmEnT AlL MiRtHfUl aNy tImE ThIs bEiNg tHe cAsE.  
TC: ThIs bEiNg aLl tHe mOtHeRfUcKiN CaSe aNyTiMe wE Be aLoNe aT OuRsElVeS.  
GC: BUT 1 H4V3 4N 1D34! 1 TH1NK YOULL L1K3 TH1S ON3  
GC: ROS3 W1LL B3 B4CK 1N F1V3 HOURS R1GHT?  
TC: YeEeEeS....  
GC: L3T’S M4K3 D1NN3R!  
TC: YoU MeAn tO GeT YoUr wIcKeD SeLf aLl uP AnD InVoLvEd iN My mOtHeRfUcKiN KiTcHeN?  
TC: CaN’T GeT My iMaGiNiNg oN Of a cAsE WeRe tHaT DoEs nOt eNd uP In hEiNoUs dIsAsTeR.  
GC: OH COM3 ON... 1M NOT TH4T B4D 4T COOK1NG!  
TC: YoU CoOk fOoD LiKe yOu wAnT To uP AnD PuNiSh iT FoR It’s hErEtIc wAyS SiStEr.  
TC: BuT If yOu wAnT To gEt tO LeArNiNg hOw iTs dOnE AlL Up aNd rIgHt, YoU NeEd tO Be hEeDiNg mY WiCkEd wOrD On tHiS MoThErFuCkEr.  
GC: 1 H4V3 TO DO 4S YOU S4Y? 1 DON’T TH1NK SO  
TC: TaKe iT Or uP AnD LeAvE It. My mOtHeRfUcKiN KiTcHeN, mY MoThErFuCkIn rUlEs.  
GC: 4LR1GHT HOW 4BOUT TH1S:  
GC: 1 TOSS MY CO1N. H34DS, 1 DO WH4T YOU S4Y, B4D H34DS, YOU DO WH4T 1 S4Y  
TC: FuUuUuCk nO! aLl yOu eVeR Up aNd dO WiTh tHaT BiTcHiN CoIn iS PuT ThE MaNiPuLaTe oN A BrOtHeR.  
GC: TH4T 1S COMPL3T3LY UNTRU3  
GC: 1 DON’T M4N1PUL4T3 4NYON3 1M NOT 4 S3RK3T  
GC: 4LL 1 DO 1S KNOW WH4T P3OPL3 W1LL CHOOS3 TO DO 1N R34CT1ON TO 1N1T14L COND1T1ONS  
GC: S33R OF M1ND R3M3MB3R?  
TC: AlL ThAt bEiNg a lOaD Of hOoFbEaStShIt aNd yOu bE KnOwInG It.  
TC: AiN’T No tHiNg iF YoU AlL KnOw oF WhAt aNy mOtHeRfUcKeR WiLl dO.  
TC: YoU CaN’T Be kNoWiNg oF WhAt tHiS MoThErFuCkEr wIlL Do aLl sPeCiFiC LiKe.  
GC: NOW 1T’S YOUR BULLSH1T, CLOWN! YOU 4R3 JUST 4S PR3D1CT4BL3 4S 4NY OTH3R  
GC: 4T L34ST TO M3  
TC: YoU Be nEeDiNg tO GeT YoUr sChOoLfEeD On tO WhAt tHe wOrD CaPrIcIoUs mEaNs, SiStEr.  
TC: MeAnS YoU WoN’T GeT YoUr pReDiCt oN At nOtHiNg uP In hErE.  
GC: W3LL W3LL W3LL 1F TH4T DO3SN’T SM3LL L1K3 4 CH4LL3NG3 TO M3!  
GC: HOW 4BOUT 4 B3T TH3N?  
GC: 1F 1 W1N 4ND KNOW WH4T YOU 4R3 GO1NG TO TH1NK OF DO1NG B3FOR3 YOU DO 1T W3 W1LL DO WH4T3V3R 1 W4NT TO DO 4FT3R D1NN3R  
GC: 1F YOU W1N 4ND M4N4G3 TO DO 4S MUCH 4S ON3 UN3XP3CT3D TH1NG W3 W1LL DO WH4T YOU W4NT  
TC: My aShEn sIsTeR, yOu aRe aLl uP AnD On!  
TC: HoNk!  


At this point the Seer of Mind will toss the coin. The initial condition is fixed when it falls, but she knows that the number of choices the Bard can make in reaction is essentially infinite. He will know of course that she will know that he will try to do the opposite of what the coin says. Then he knows that she knows that he will obey the coin to counter her prediction. He also knows that she knows the exact count of how often he will oscillate between obeying and disobeying her and the coin, whereas he himself does not. As they both know this, there is no meaningful choice for him here, except to disrupt the initial condition itself. Not many people know that the Bard of Rage happens to be an amazing shot. 

GC: G4MZ33 WH4T TH3 FUCK!?  
TC: DoN’T TeLl mE YoU ArE AlL SuRpRiSeD.  
TC: ThAt wOuLd bE AlL ShAdEs oF MoThErFuCkIn dIsApPoInTiNg tO ThIs cLoWn.  
GC: 1 4M NOT 4T 4LL SURPR1S3D TH4T YOU TR13D TH4T!  
GC: WH4T DO3S SURPR1S3 M3 1S TH4T YOU 4CTU4LLY M4N4G3D TO NOT ONLY H1T TH3 CO1N 1N TH3 41R  
GC: BUT 4LSO LODG3 1T H4LFW4Y 1NTO TH3 W4LL!  
GC: BUT TH4T DO3S NOT COUNT  
GC: 1TS NOT 4 CONSC1OUS D3C1S1ON FOR YOU TO NOT TOT4LLY SUCK 4T SOM3TH1NG  
TC: WhAt yOu gEt yOuR FaIlUrE On tO SeE Is tHaT A CoIn mAkEs fOr nO FiFtY To bItChInG FiFtY.  
TC: No oNe aIn’t gOtTa lEt iT FaLl tHaT WaY If tHeY ArE HaViNg pLaNs aLl oThErWiSe.  
GC: OBV1OUSLY YOU TH1NK TH4T  
GC: 1 KNOW TH4T YOU TH1NK TH4T  
GC: TH4T’S TH3 PO1NT  
TC: If i gEt mY ThInK On oF It tHaT WaY, yOu bE BeLiEvInG OtHeRs mIgHt aLsO?  
GC: OF COURS3 TH3Y DO BUT MOST P3OPL3 KNOW WH3N 1T’S SM4RT TO JUST L3T TH3 CO1N F4LL  
TC: YoU Be kNoWiNg oF HoW SmArT MoThErFuCkErS MaKe tHe wOrLd oUt tO Be iN ThEiR PaNs.  
TC: BuT If yOu bE PrEdIcTiNg oN MoThErFuCkErS SmArT Or dUmB, iT’S NoT OnLy wHaT ThEiR PaNs aLl tElL ThEm tO ThInK As wHaT DeCiDeS ThEm tO ThEn uP AnD Do.  
TC: AnD ThE SaMe iS AlL ShAdEs oF TrUe fOr yOuR SeLf.  
GC: G4MZ33...  
TC: LeAvE ThE WiCkEd cOiNs bE FoR NoW, sIsTeR.  
TC: We bE AlL GeTtInG OuR MiRtHfUl cOoKiNg oN!  
TC: HoNk!  


Now they have moved into the field pertaining to the Bard’s expertise. Careful observers might note that the Seer could possibly have lost the game right there, but the Bard does not press on the advantage. He might not consider it ‘righteous’, or he might be having too much fun. Either that or he believes that wanting to win a game would be considered predictable in any troll. But we will direct our attention to the initial condition. A coin, lodged vertically in a wall does indeed display the often forgotten third option of a coin toss. They are both off to a great start. 

TC: ThE WaY I Be aLl sEeInG It, ThIs sTiLl iS a kItChEn aLl mInE.  
TC: WhIcH MeAnS YoU WiLl gEt yOuR HeEd oN To wHaT I Be sAyInG.  
GC: OH NO 1 DON’T TH1NK SO  
GC: YOU D1D NOT W1N TH3 CO1N TOSS  
GC: 4ND W3 D1D NOT 4GR33 ON WH4T TH3 TH1RD COND1T1ON M34NS  
TC: It bE MeAnInG EiThEr bOtH Or nEiThEr, If i gEt mY UnDeRsTaNd oN AlL CoRrEcT LiKe.  
GC: 1ND33D. DON’T BOTH3R GO1NG THROUGH TH3 “BOTH N31TH3R BOTH N31TH3R” CH4NT 1N YOUR H34D NOW  
GC: YOU W1LL 3ND UP 1N “BOTH”  
TC: YoU CaN’T Be kNoWiNg tHaT!  
GC: BUT 1 DO KNOW TH4T  
GC: 1N TH3 1NT3R3ST OF G3TT1NG TH1S SHOW ON TH3 RO4D 1 W1LL FOR ONC3 4GR33 W1TH YOU  
GC: 1 DO WH4T YOU S4Y 4ND YOU DO WH4T 1 S4Y  
TC: UuUuUuH... yOu aRe mAkInG My pAn hUrT NoW, sIsTeR.  
TC: HoW’S ThAt sUpPoSeD To bE WoRkInG?  
GC: WH4T DO YOU W4NT M3 TO DO?  
TC: I WaNt fOr yOu tO AlL SeT WaTeR Up tO GeT It’s bOiL On.  
GC: F1N3 YOU CHOP TH3 ON1ONS TH3N  


It seems at first glance that they have come up with a workable interpretation of the third condition. While the Seer’s suggestion might sound sensible on the face of it, it will soon occur to her why it will not work. 

GC: TH1S 1S WORK1NG! WHO 1S TH3 B3ST 4T TH1S? 1T 1S M3  
TC: I CaN’T RiGhTlY SeE WhAt’s aLl gEtTiNg iT’S WoRkInG MoDe oN Of wHaT, sIsTeR.  
GC: WH4T YOU PL4N TO DO NOW 1S R4NDOM1Z3 YOUR R3SPONS3 TO 3V3RYTH1NG 1 T3LL YOU  
GC: 4ND 1 KNOW WH4T YOU W1LL CHOOS3 B3C4US3 MY M1NDS 3Y3 T3LLS M3  
TC: WoAh, WoW, i dOn’t kNoW On nOtHiNg lIkE ThAt.  
GC: YOU C4NNOT G3N3R4T3 TRU3 R4NDOMN3SS G4MZ33  
GC: 1T 1S 1MPOSS1BL3 TO 3SC4P3 TH3 P4TT3RNS OF YOUR M1ND  
GC: TH3Y M4K3 UP TH3 P4TT3RNS OF TH3 T1M3L1N3  
GC: YOU C4NNOT 3SC4P3 TH3 L1111111N3...  
TC: ...  
GC: G4MZ33?  
GC: G4MZ33 NO DON’T!!!  


This is the miscalculation of the Seer, one she is prone to, I’m afraid to say. She is correct in assuming the absence of true randomness in the actions of any agent. She also has the power to look down the emergent patterns to determine the ultimate outcome. What she did not count on, at least up until the very instance it occurred to the Bard, is the fact that by the force of the very mind she is observing, he can make these patterns very, very expansive indeed. As he catches on to the nature of her mind’s eye, all he has to do is iterate on his choices in his thought, and all she can do is stare down the expanding spiderweb of infinite possibilities, branching out for as long as he makes them branch. That is until it occurs to her to throw a cabbage at his head. 

TC: HoNk!  
TC: I AlL Up aNd pReDiCtEd lIkE YoU WoUlD Be gEtTiNg yOuR ThRoWiNg oN Of tHe fOoD!  
GC: UGH 1 H4T3 YOU!  
TC: I’M FeElInG AlL AsHeN At yOu tOo, My mOsT FaVoRiTe cLuBsIs!  
TC: HoNk!  
GC: 4RGH!!  


Now we should probably take the time to illuminate one often forgotten law of paradox space. It is not commonly known, or indeed much studied by scholars of causes and effects, but as it happens, it is very well known to me. When a troll throws an item of food at another troll, this inevitably sparks retaliation on a scale that would flabbergast any scholar who has not yet had the privilege to observe this behavior in the wild. It is a spectacle best observed from a safe distance, with appropriate protective clothing and behind some reinforced glass. Also it is advisable to sever any and all emotional ties one might have had to the integrity of the hapless battlefield. 

GC: 4LR1GHT 4LR1GHT STOP 4LR34DY!  
GC: TH1S 1S STUP1D!  
TC: YoU AlL Up aNd sTaRtEd iT!  
TC: I HaVe aLl tHe rIcE We bE OwNiNg uP In mY HaIr nOw, FuCk!  
GC: W3LL YOU M4D3 M3 BY TRY1NG TO B3 4LL MCSM4RTYP4NTS  
TC: WeLl mAyBe tHe bItChIn bEt wAsN’T AlL ThE SmArTeSt tHiNg wE CoUlD HaVe aLl tHoUgHt uP In tHe fIrSt mOtHeRfUcKiN PlAcE.  
TC: MoThErFuCkIn rIcE AlL OvEr eVeRy mOtHeRfUcKiN WhErE...  


It is in the nature of such a cascade to be infinitely branching in time, and it will be hard for anyone, even a Seer of Light, to determine which branch will come to rest in the alpha-timeline, and which will just drift off into the indeterminable fate that we call doom. As it happens, it is just hard, but not by any means impossible, at least for a Seer versed in the pathways of fortune. To demonstrate this, and to contain the damage caused by the cascade, the Seer of Light took the precaution of procuring a few choice items to bring home:  
\- 1 fire extinguisher  
\- 1 crowbar  
\- 1 fireman’s hatchet  
\- 1 ladder  
\- 1 batch of cleaning supplies (bucket, broom, mop, paper towels and soap)  
\- 3 boxes of Chinese take-out  


TT: ...  
TT: Well, I was about to express my surprise.  
TT: And use phrases like “Are you kidding me?”  
TT: But that would imply that I did not know exactly how this would go down.  
TT: And to prove it, you can take a look at what I brought home. And then carry it inside from the car.  
TC: WoOoAh... HoW DiD YoU KnOw wHaT WoUlD AlL Up aNd hApPeN?  
TT: It was hardly a difficult thing to guess, Gamzee.  
TT: But be that as it may, I did guess it.  
TT: I even prepared for the very case that has occurred, well in advance and without even being present.  
TT: The way I see it, this means I won the bet, did I not?  
TT: Which means I get to decide what we do after dinner?  
GC: 1 KNOW WH4T YOU 4R3 GO1NG TO S4Y N3XT! 1 DO!  
TC: AiN’T A HaRd tHiNg tO GuEsS EiThEr. EvEn tHiS MoThErFuCkEr kNoWs tHaT.  
TC: HoNk  
TT: That’s right. Sometimes I think I am just too predictable.  
TT: But that won’t change my answer: Cleaning, and by that I mean rebuilding, the kitchen.  
TT: And after that, you will both play Settlers of Catan with me.  
GC: W3LL YOU D1D M4N4G3 TO PR3D1CT TH3 S3LF-PROCL41M3D UNPR3D1CT4BL3 ON3 SO...  
TC: AiN’T My tHiNg sHe aLl pReDiCtEd. JuSt pReDiCtEd tHe oUtCoMe, Is aLl.  
TT: That is because, whether or not the two of you are predictable in your specific reactions to initial conditions, the outcome of leaving you alone for a day always will be.  


Isn’t it convenient that my prize in the game is the very method with which I propose to fix this? Very convenient indeed. For you see, neither of them guessed well at what I would think and then choose to do, in the time they were preoccupied. This may be misattributed to their considerable distraction at the time, but I choose rather to attribute it to my superior seeing and planning skills. Who is the best Seer and Auspistice of them all? It is me. \- TT 


End file.
